In general, a dental treatment performed in a dental clinic refers to a process of curing functional disorders (noise generation when chewing, difficulty in masticating food, problems in pronunciation, restoration of teeth, and so forth) and aesthetic disorders (a protruding chin, an inturned tooth, and so forth) that might be generated by an abnormal dental state of a patient.
Such a dental treatment includes sequential processes of fabricating a plaster cast of patient's teeth, measuring current dental state data (inclination, position, shape, etc. of the teeth), determining a treatment method for curing abnormal parts of damaged teeth and executing the treatment by using various treatment apparatuses.
Conventionally, when a dental mold for restoring patient's damaged tooth, a plaster cast of the damaged tooth was fabricated by a dentist in a dental clinic, and a dental technician was requested to fabricate a dental mold conforming to the plaster cast.
In accordance with the conventional dental mold manufacturing method, however, since treatment data has been indirectly acquired from a teeth plaster mold to diagnose and measure the current state of the patient's teeth, great time and effort have been required.
Furthermore, in accordance with the conventional dental mold manufacturing method, a single dental lab is under contract to a limited number of dental clinics and has manufactured dental molds according to orders of dentists of those dental clinics. Thus, productivity has been low.